Hinderella
by IMTHEREALSHEVA
Summary: Once there was a widower who for his second wife, married a proud and haughty woman. She had two daughters, who were equally vain. By his first wife, he had a beautiful young daughter who was a girl of unparalleled goodness and sweet temper.
1. Chapter 1

A/N DO OWN NARUTO if I did Ino and Shikamaru will be together

Or Cinderella

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once upon a time, there lived near the capital city of a large Empire a very worthy gentleman and his beautiful and amiable young wife. They loved each other tenderly, and they had not been wedded long before there was a pretty little girl baby in the nursery.

"Hiashi I love you so much" hiashi smiled while holding his wife hana

"I love you as well, my love and you to hinata" the baby girl giggle in her mothers' arms

For a time, both parents were very happy, but their joy did not last forever. Just as the daughter was growing up into a fair and lovely girl, the mother fell ill and died.

"Mother please stay I love you so much don't go"

"Now sweetheart I need you to strong for me ok"

"But mother I don't what to do"

"In time you will my love" she soon closed her eyes and took her last breath.

"Mother, MOTHER!" hiashi cried and held his daughter

A few years later

"You know sweetheart I have to marry again so we can have money"

"But daddy"

"Don't my love I will never marry out of love again only your mother holds my heart" hinata cried and nodded.

After a while, the father married again. Unhappily, the choice he made this time was not a good one. The lady he married was very rich, but proud and ill-tempered, and she had two grown-up daughters of exactly her own disposition.

"This is sakura and Ino hinata" hinata looked up to see the two girls in front of her. The one with the pink hair looked very mean and the one in the blond hair looks naive and loud hinata looked down scared of them.

"Nice to meet um sakura-chan and Ino-chan" they glared at her

"Humph" sakura walked away

"Hi my name is Ino" blinking her eyes

"H-hi my name is H-hinata"

"Ok nice to me-"

"Come on Ino don't talk to her" sakura dragged Ino away hinata looked over at her father.

"F-father it s-seems the pink haired one d-don't like me"

"Don't be so sad my love she is just mad because you are as beautiful as your mother" she giggle and they walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTOOOOOOO!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father Do you really have to go? I mean REALLY have to go" hinata was running up and down with her father as he packs.

"Yes love, if I don't how well we get money. We are running low of it" hinata looked sad picking up his trousers and put on a 'yuck' face before hiashi takes it from her blushing.

"HINDERELLA!" hinata drops her father case and looks up

"Oh what are those two want again" she looked at her father sad

"I think you should tend to them my dear"

"Daddy I don't get it I really don't. How can you be with this women if what you get is sadness?" hiashi sighed and put his hand on her head

"Love I have to we need as much money as there is. Trust me I do love her at all it's only for the money" hinata sighed and nodded he looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. As he left to work for a few mouths hinata watch with sadness and prayed for him to just turn back, but he didn't the horses took him away.

"Oh father how I wish you was here again" hinata sat down until someone grabbed her hair and yanked it. Hinata eyes went wide and looked to she it was her step-mother and her daughters behind her.

"I believe my daughters have called you" hinata shook in fear

"Yes mum"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS! You to NEVER call me your 'mum' and lower myself to your disgusting ugly mother statues" a tear ran down hinata's eye

"Yes your highness"

"Now I want you to" wicked smile "scrub the floor, polish the grates" dingdong "answer the door, wait at table, and wash up the plates and dishes when we are finished with our dinner. And IF we have anymore food you can have the rest" hinata nodded. When her step-mother left and her daughters left hinata sniff and did what she was told to do.

When all of the work was done hinata went to sit for warmth in a corner of the chimney, among the cinders. Hinata whipped her tears and gotten up; she went outdoors and seen the horse which she loves so much. When she walked over to her and pets the white beauty.

"Bye Iome I'm going off for a while" she neighed and ran off. Hinata ran and laughed the whole way breathing in the fresh air. When she stopped and seen the lake "It's so beautiful".

"Yes like you" she gasped and turned around to see a handsome man. He had blond hair with the bluest eyes she ever seen it was like the lake in front of her.

"H-hi I never knew someone comes here" she blushed and looked down. He smiled.

"You have a cute blush and to tell you the truth I never knew myself." He bowed "hello my name is naruto Namikaze" her eyes went wide.

"Oh your highness it was so stupid of me to come here" she started to leave.

"Wait, wait no" he laughed holding her hand "You can stay I don't mind" she blushed again and sat down her legs in the water. He sat beside her and lied on the grass "You know the reason I come here is get away from my home" hinata looked at him.

"You do not like it at you home. I always thought that's everyone's dream to be rich and powerful" he looked over at her and frown sighing he said

"Not me at least I just want to be happy and to have friends who won't use me for money"

"I see"

"Hey what's your name?"

"Hinata hyuga"

"Oh yes hyuga's" he smiled taking her hand and kissing it she blush "well hello to you lady hinata"

"No, no your highness you don't have to do that" blushing

"Your blushing is really cute" he laughed when she blushed even harder

"Please your highness I beg you stop making fun of me" he stopped and looked at her than the sky.

"I'm sorry, its getting late would you like me to take you home?" she looked up

"Oh your highness you don't have to"

"But I want to" she bit her lips than nodded. Taking her hand he led her to his horse she looked up to she the horse he had was red with black hair it looks scary, but doesn't act like it. "His name is Kyubi" she nodded when he got her on the horse and than himself. "So where is your house my I ask?" she held on his waist afraid to drop.

"It's um north from here" he nodded hitting his foot on the side of the horse it ran off. Once they got to her house naruto looked at hinata and smiled.

"It was really nice to meet you I hope to meet you again" he got in front of her and kissed her on the lips. Letting go he walked off and got on kyubi smiled at her again and road off. Hinata put her fingers at her lips and blushed walking off to think about tonight. Sakuna, hinata's step-mother, glared.

"I will not let you, disgusting child, be with the perfect prince he is sakura's lover" walking off to think of a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man that's one evil mom


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTOOOOOOOOO WOOT wait that's not good well um yeah hehe

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and naruto have been hanging out every night since they met. Her step-mother will always give her more work so she won't be able to go and meet naruto, but she always have the motivation to finish her work on time to meet naruto.

"Naruto it seems you have come of age to marry. An 18 year old deserve a good wife to love and work for." Naruto was not listening to him he have been thinking about hinata. When Minato seen this he got very mad and slapped him up side the head.

"Ow father" naruto's eyes grow of rage, but after looking at his father he back down. "I'm sorry father I just been thinking" he started to blush and looked away. When Minato seen this blush, he smiled.

"It seems you have found a lover" his eyes went wide

"What! No of course not it's just there is this girl I meet every night to talk with" he started to daydream again about hinata.

"Well you best to hope she gets to come to the ball son. That is when you will pick a love for you're self." He smiled and sat back down "that's all for today" naruto walked away.

"I must make sure hinata get's the invention" he ran off.

"So you want me to give this invention to the Hyuga place right?" Shikamaru just looked

"Yes can you get you lazy ass up and do it" he glared at him

"Asshole I'm you're friend of course I'll do it, but if you keep talking to me like that I wont do it" naruto grinned and looked him in the face

"There is a girl you can like there" his eyes went wide "I know about you and Ino Shikamaru how you to were best friends before her half sister came in the picture" he grinned evilly "I know about you're crush on her" Shikamaru blushed.

"OK I'll do it" when he got on his horse he ran off" naruto smiled

"Now to buy a dress for hinata"

When Shikamaru got there he looked over the place and smiled when he saw the door. Knock, knock.

"Hello" he heard a timid voice

"Hello I'm here to give and invention to the lady's of the hyuga house" the door open and he saw the girl naruto been talking about a lot to him.

"Oh and what is it about" Shikamaru gave her the invites

"Just look at the invite" he walked about "naruto was right she do have great beauty"

Hinata looked at the invites and walked inside. When she did it was grabbed from her hands.

"What is this" reading it over the mother smiled with glee "Oh it seems the prince is having a ball to pick his wife-to-be. Ahh… yes SAKURA, INO GET READY WE ARE GOING TO A BALL IN 4 DAYS" she looked at hinata and walked away. Hinata smiled inward. That was until her sister's came and screamed for her to get them ready. She had to do all the sewing and ironing, to starch and plait the ruffles, to run out three or four times a day to make purchases, and, when the day of the ball came, to help her proud sisters dress, even to the arranging of their hair; for they knew she had excellent taste in all these matters, although they would not deign to admit it openly. As all of this was going on the night when she was going to meet naruto to get the dress; she did not show giving him great disappointment.

"We are leaving, it seems there is no more invites for you, maybe the nights you have with prince naruto was nothing, but bull crap" the mother laughed "and it seems there is no more dresses for you hehe bye disgusting child" hinata watched as they went she walked away and started to cry.

"Was the night we talked about become friends really nothing to him" she cried harder realizing she didn't have an invite.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I guess I don't own naruto sigh I wish I did BUT DREAMS DON'T COME TRUE SOOOOOO MUCHHHHH PAINNN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat down and frown "she did not come" Shikamaru looked at him and frown, sasuke looked at him and slapped him

"Dope you are really in love with her"

"Yes sasuke she is everything I have dreamed for she is my other half" they looked at him sad.

"Oh prince" they looked over to see sakura she smiled at him and took her hand out "I give you the honor of being with me to dance" he looked at her

"Go naruto she can make you forget"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" when naruto walked away sasuke looked at Shikamaru

"I need a smoke" walking off

Hinata sobbed as she sat, until she heard a tap at the door, and when she opened it there walked in an odd-looking little woman, who carried a wand in her hand. She was a Fairy who had been a great friend of Hinata's mother while she was alive, and had been chosen as godmother for Hinata when she was born. After telling hinata who she was, she asked her why she had been weeping.

"I--I--should so much have--have liked--" sobbed the broken-hearted girl, but could say no more.

"Do you mean, you would like to go with your sisters?"

"Oh! Yes, I should," cried Hinata.

"Well, well!" said her godmother, "be a good girl, and you shall go."

Hinata soon dried her tears; and when her godmother said, "Fetch me a pumpkin, she ran and got the largest she could find. The Fairy scooped it hollow, touched it with her wand, and immediately changed it into a magnificent carriage.

Then seeing a mouse-trap in which were six live mice, she told Hinata to open the door of it; and as each mouse ran out, she touched it with her wand; and so got as handsome a team of mouse- colored horses as were ever harnessed together, with Iome as leader. Then she made a coachman out of a rat and six tall footmen out of six lizards from the garden. Another touch from the wand changed Hinata's dingy clothing into a beautiful ball-dress, which sparkled with diamonds. Last of all, the Fairy gave her a pair of slippers made of glass, the smallest and prettiest ever seen.

Hinata was now quite ready. Just as she was stepping into the carriage, the good Fairy said, "Mind, whatever you do, don't be later than twelve;" and warned her, that if she did not leave in time, her carriage would turn back to a pumpkin, her horses to mice, her coachman to a rat, her footmen to lizards, and her dress to rags.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah I copied kiss my ass most of it is copied


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: don't Ow own naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So naruto what do you like?"

"Not much" sakura sighed

"Is everything alright you seem sad"

"Oh it's nothing" that was when the ball room stops and watched as a woman walked in with the most beautiful dress they have ever seen. Naruto let go of sakura and watch "Hinata" he whispered Minato saw naruto and got up, took her hand and walked her over to naruto.

"I believe she is the one you talk about" naruto took her hand and started to dance

"I was so sad when you didn't come" she smiled

"I was sad when you did not give me an invite" he looked at her weird

"But hinata what are you talking about I did give you one" she looked shocked and smiled

"Well I'm happy you did" he smiled and continued dancing with her. Hinata was in a whirl of delight, the envy and admiration of all the ladies and gentlemen. The hours flew all too fast. At supper hinata was seated next her sisters, and even conversed with them, they little thinking who she was.

When the hands of the clock pointed to a quarter of twelve, Hinata, mindful of her godmother's warning, arose and hastened to her carriage. The Prince hurried after her, expressed his regret that she must leave so soon, and invited her to come to the palace the next evening, when a second ball was to be given.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man don't you think these chaps are small if you don't I DO!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: yawn DON'T OWN NARUTO  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following night the two sisters went again to the ball, and Hinata's godmother let her also go; but in a much beautiful dress than before.

Prince Naruto waited for her at the door, at least three-quarters of an hour, and when she arrived, led her into the ball-room. He danced with her every time, and kept by her side the whole evening.

Hinata was so happy, she entirely forgot her godmother's warning, and the time had passed so quickly she did not think it was more than eleven when the first stroke of midnight sounded.

She jumped up from her seat by the side of Prince Naruto, rushed across the room, and flew down stairs.

"WAIT MY LADY were do you go" everyone watch

Prince Naruto ran after her; but was too late. The only trace of her was a glass slipper, which had fallen off in her flight. Prince Naruto picked it up, and would not part with it.

Poor Hinata got home frightened and out of breath. She had none of her finery now, except the other glass slipper.

Prince Naruto made the strictest inquiries, but could get no information from the servants of the palace, or the soldiers on guard. The only person that had passed them was a poorly clad girl, who certainly could not have been at the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't on naruto DO I HAVE TO SAY IT ALL THE TIME I mean we all know I don't own naruto or any one in naruto sigh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHIKAMARU, SASUKE" they looked up to see naruto

"Please naruto what do you want"

"I want you two to go out please just to find my lover hinata" they looked at him

"What if it's not her" he looked mad

"It is her"

"Yeah BUT how do you know you we having some hinata trouble anyway" he started to think

"How about we find out with that glass shoe you have" naruto nodded and gave it to them walking away biting his lips.

"Man he needs help"

"Yawn lets go sasuke" Shikamaru and sasuke went around many places, but could not found not one person to fit the shoe.

"Lets go to the Hyuga household" sasuke nodded.

When they have got there the girls were already there. Shikamaru blushed when seeing Ino and Ino did the same.

"Now please my I try and fit this shoe" Ino blush and got up

"NO Shikamaru you already know my foot is to big for that" he nodded and sakura pushed Ino put of the way.

"Try me" when he did it did not fit it was too small.

"I can't fit it ugh" and fell back sasuke laughed and looked up to see a maid Shikamaru looked as well. "Oh hinata it's nice to see you again"

"Oh are the one who gave me the invites wait how do you know my name?"

He smiled "I think you should fit this shoe naruto been saying how much you are the one to have this shoe." Hinata blush and her step-mother glared at her as she sat.

"Well um go a head" once he put it on it fit he smiled

"I guess naruto was not joking about you being his wife-to-be and lover" looking at her

She blush "He said that"

"Yup now lets go he's waiting for you" she nodded as they went naruto was there waiting.

"HINATA" he ran to her when he saw her "Oh my love I'm so happy it's you" she giggled.

"I'm your love?" blushing he put her down and looked at her.

"Yes" kissing her as he kissed her the scene changed to there wedding once he let go they ran off to the carriage.

"BYE FATHER"

"BYE MY LOVE" he smiled and started to talk to minato

"You own me minato I told you your son will marry my daughter" Minato glared at him

"I NEVER KNEW THAT WAS YOUR DAUGHTER" hiashi laughed.

"Ino I love you" Ino looked at him and smiled kissing him

"I love you to Shikamaru you lazy bum"

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Name's sasuke"

"My name is sakura"

"Marry me and we can live in my kingdom over seas" she looked at him shocked

"You don't even know me"

"I know you to know you're my half" she blushed he bend and kissed her

"You're cute when you blush"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END WEEEEEEEEEEEEE and they lived happily ever after R&R


End file.
